Cascade
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Rainstorm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Pride |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Waves |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Peacock |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Royals - Lorde |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ENTJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #BAF9FF, #00D7EF, #007C8A); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 11 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Mostly just bragging |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Nothing - she thinks she's perfect! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Sea Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unnamed parents, Sirena (sister) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | WIP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | WIP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Being the best |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Losing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | She can project the light from her glowing scales. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Just her brains and brawn |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | WIP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "No guts, no glory." |} |} Cascade belongs to her highness so please don't edit her! THANK YOU NATH THE INFOBOX PICTURE IS BOOTIFUL <3 Appearance & Abilities Cascade is a sapphire blue SeaWing with eyes of the same color. Her form is tall, lean, and muscular, unlike her sister. She has a large, strong tail like most other SeaWings, but she is able to project the light from her scales into other directions. Cascade has a proud, upturned snout and her eyes curve up, giving her a naturally condescending air. Cascade can breathe underwater and see in the dark like the rest of her tribe. She likes making up her own words in Aquatic, because she is especially fluent in the underwater language. Personality Cascade is very unlike her gentle, humble, and forgiving sister Sirena Cascade is proud, tough, outgoing, and is quick to anger. She is strong and athletic, and also extremely competitive. She goes by the nickname Cassie sometimes. Cascade is logical and strategic, and is actually more intelligent than she lets on. Her main flaw is hubris. History Cascade was hatched in the Sea Kingdom in a small underwater cave. Her parents raised her for the first two years of her life, but when her sister, Sirena was born, her parents took off and never returned. Cascade raised Sirena with the help of her friends. Though Sirena is younger than Cascade, she is much more mature and caring. Cascade, on the other hand, acts more like a daredevil dragonet. Eventually Cascade began working for Queen Anemone in the SeaWing army and with Aquatic signals for battle purposes. Relationships Sirena - Cascade practically raised Sirena, but she still resents her. Almost as soon as Sirena was born, their parents disappeared. Because of this Cascade is often cold and distant towards her younger sister. Pictures of Cascade If you'd like to draw her drop me a message on my wall. Keep in mind I don't do art trades because it would be a disaster if I ever drew. Thanks to Nathia for enduring my annoying procrastination and drawing the infobox picture! Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Content (Rainstorm239) Category:Characters